Conventionally, there has been known an electromagnetic suspension apparatus including an electromagnetic actuator which is provided in parallel with a spring member provided between a vehicle body and a wheel of a vehicle and generates a driving force related to vibration damping of the vehicle body by an electric motor (for example, see Patent Document 1). The electromagnetic actuator is configured to include a ball screw mechanism in addition to the electric motor. The electromagnetic actuator operates to generate the driving force related to the vibration damping of the vehicle body by converting rotational motion of the electric motor into linear motion of the ball screw mechanism.